


Nymph: The Trouble Maker Prologue

by Talosdreams



Series: Nymph [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mainly happening around Civil War I guess, Slow Burn, Spy - Freeform, man i don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talosdreams/pseuds/Talosdreams
Summary: A spy uses her enhancements to get information for her freedom.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Nymph [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888819
Kudos: 2





	Nymph: The Trouble Maker Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I have no idea how to post on AOOO! It's your problem now, but please leave some comments and maybe help me out if you see a glaring problem! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!!

You were a highly skilled spy working for S.H.E.I.L.D., currently at least. You had been ‘recruited’ ~~forced~~ into espionage by some satellite branch of Hydra as a young teen and got a bit of a fancy ‘smancy upgrade’ ~~human gene experimentation~~ to help you become better. The same research gave Pietro and Wanda Maximoff their powers. They were fighters and got the speed and telekinesis, you got invisibility and slow aging. You could turn completely invisible along with your clothes and whatever you were holding. This power couldn’t go past one link, as in, if you held hands with someone and then they held hands with someone else, the person directly touching you could not be seen (but fuck the person on the end of your conga line) Yeah, you felt a lil blue, but hey, at least you were alive. ~~Pietro, how could you leave Wanda and me~~?  
You were a good spy through Hydra. They taught you incredible terrible things. You owed Hydra this odd life with superpowers. But S.H.E.I.L.D. transformed you into a legend. With their technology you were a ghost. Fury gave you some small gadgets to help cover you ass. The hilarious body suit that controlled your body heat in extreme temperatures, the collar fitted with a voice over that you chose to sound like as a young man, the shoes absorbed sound to help with the old sneaking around. Your suit also had small cameras everywhere, that were taking 360 degree photos sent directly to Fury’s computer. You felt like a google maps car operator. Mapping out your old jobs ‘super duper secret’ facility to aid the super soldiers when they came knocking. A couple of daggers, a couple of guns, and a couple of small explosives completed you ~~hot girl summer~~ outfit. Not that anyone would even see, since you spent so much time invisible it was weird to be visible anymore… You were the imposter everywhere at every moment.  
Fury gave you a lot of trust and with him you felt actually safe for once. There wasn’t any current photo of you anywhere within S.H.E.I.L.D.s domain, for any agency to put a hit out on you. You never had to talk to the Avengers or help with PR. You almost reached out to Wanda once, but decided against it. The less people knew of you and about you the better. Get a mission, talk about it to Fury, go and actually do some work, return to Fury, file paperwork, and face plant into bed. Copy and paste next time S.H.E.I.L.D. got curious again. You were good at getting in anywhere, sneaking pictures or stealing documents, and getting it back to Fury. No questions asked with a very pretty paycheck that allowed you to do whatever you wanted in your free time as long as Fury got your full attention when needed. It could have become boring, but you had started to become a very nosey person. Always curious and going out of your way to uncover more and more secrets which usually meant you took a bit longer on your missions…..only by a couple of weeks at most. Like that time, you followed Hydra to Siberia and got clear evidence of the winter soldier…and had to go to the beach afterwards to help warm up your poor lil body while on the clock for S.H.E.I.L.D. You did not push it too much THAT often, at least you told yourself that.

It all came crashing down when you were 12 years old. You were quickly getting better at pick-pocketing watches and passports in crowded streets and venues. With your small frame you could easily slide around anyone, unclasp a pretty pearl necklace, and slip away before your victim felt the air shift around them. You were light-footed, fast, and clever. Blending into a crowd was easy, it was having a decent disguise to fool other clever people that was your only concern. That, and hand-to-hand combat. And spiders, ick. Only fearing three things was not that bad, you supposed.  
For that reason, it was best to be constantly moving from small cities to large towns. You could never let yourself get comfortable and let your guard down. As P.T. Barnum said, “A sucker is born every minute” but luck would have it that you got to have any minute as your birthday. You were happily going about any normal day when you saw a man standing off by himself deep in a conversation on his phone. You briskly walked near him and shot your hand into his gaped back pocket and snatched his wallet out and speed walked away. Once home you scavenged the inside and found a single card. The plain card only had a phone number printed on one side without any other detail. Later that night you called the number from the pay phone outside the random hotel you were squatting at were promptly put on hold. While you were naively distracted a car with several men had pinned your location and were creeping your way. A pathetic attempt at running, a black bag over your head, and a long drive (with questions about if you were the person to actually steal the wallet or if it was someone else) later you were officially the newest lowest dog on the Hydra totem pole. They took a street thief and turned you into a shabby sloppy spy where you were at most a pain in SHEILDS asscheeks. After their adorable off brand attempt with recreating the super soldier serum and only making a young woman disappear with slowed aging you were thrown on the field. Some little kids say the first is the worst and you had to hand it to them, compared to Captain America and the twins you got the short end of the stick but at least you didn’t have to fight.  
You kept working for Hydra and doing an ok-ish job if you said so yourself and even got your own code name. ‘Nymph’, a maiden who serves the Gods ~~super soldiers~~ and is fairly sacrificial. With your short small frame, you easily avoided the big guys while stealing valuable secrets right under their noses. You had no idea how many others like you there were from Hydra. You met Fury when you were in his office and he was the first to pull and point a gun at you. You should have known he did not rely on sight alone and were careless. He saw potential and made a better offer then Hydra would ever. With his help you staged your death to the hotzie nazis and have been satiating Fury’s curiosity since.  
You remember your first mission for Fury in 1991. You had slinked into Hydra deepest dirtiest hideout and watched silently as Hydra scientist woke the winter soldier from his cytogenesis slumber party. A large window in his pill shaped frozen coffin gave your cameras the perfect view for Fury. They took his body out and placed him on a stretcher and wheeled him into a metal tube covered in heat lamps on the inside. After a couple of hours his blue/gray skin turned beige and he started to take small gasps of breath. The scientists took long needles and forced them deep into his flesh. The needles humped with cables around the metal tube twitching every now and then as the soldier received warmed IV fluid to help thaw out his insides. Slowly the soldier came to conscious and instantly started to scream in agony and writhed on the stretcher when a Hydra agent started to rattle off random words and the soldier fell silent instantly. You felt sick to your stomach but continued to silently gather information for Fury until the soldier was eventually up and walking.  
Feeling confident with the amount of information you slowly walked behind a random agent out of the containment room and quickly were on your way to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters while trying to desperately forget everything you saw. Unknown to you, that wouldn’t be your last encounter with that poor unfortunate soul ~~and one day you would seek eachother out as often as possible~~ but life isn't a fairytale. 


End file.
